Entity Raiders
Entity Raiders is a shooting game made by RedYoshiNation where you shoot your enemies and avoid getting hit by them! Gameplay The player uses arrow keys to move around and space to shoot! They have to kill all entities in a wave to get 500 bonus points, If they fail to they will lose 50 points! The player has to play to unlock more stages! They challenge four different bosses to fight! They can buy items to defend or kill enemies! If their health bar reaches to 0 the player loses and has to start over the stage they are currently playing! The player can press P to pause the game and can quit as well! Content Weapons Bomb Bombs can be thrown and will create an explosion that kills all enemies! Doesn't work if thrown into void. The item costs $100 Force Field A Force field appears on your screen when used, It prevents enemies and hazards from draining your health bar. However the force field will last for 30 seconds. If an enemies or hazard attacks you, The health bar will flash instead of losing damage! The item costs $120 Zap Gun Zap Guns will kill any entity that touches it. Lasts for 20 seconds! It costs $125 Blast Quake Blast Quakes kill everything on screen like bombs do Enemies Here are all of the enemies you can find in the game! Woody Head Woody Heads have 4 variations of them. Normal, Triggered, Jumping, and Free-Moving! Minion Minions do no harm to you but stay in place for a few seconds and fly away. X-Plate X-Plates form snakes that can damage you a lot when getting closer! You can instantly get defeated by a snake of X-Plates! Go for the X-Plates first! Hazards Here are all the hazards you can find in the game! Shards When any enemy runs away, They might have a chance to spawn a shard that flies towards you! Shoot them quick or they will hit you! Stage Damage Stage Damage is caused by enemies that run away. They cause bombs to work poorly if they are thrown inside them. Stage Damages will heal after 15 seconds Money Money is earned by completing achievements. You get money depending how hard or easy the achievement is. Easy achievements give you a small amount of money, Challenges give you some money, And special achievements give you tons of money! Money can also be earned from playing stages or redeeming codes! Progress Right now all the Entity Raiders stages are completed and wont update. The items and chests are also completed so the save codes don't mess up. Same with quests as there are enough in there. Right now the only thing RYN is working on this project is updates and codes. Travia *It almost took a year for the creator to finish Entity Raiders **It was once delayed for a while **It is known that the development started somewhere in November 2017 **This game took the longest to finish **RYN was focusing on RIR and his account got blocked on January 11th, 2018 which caused Entity Raiders to be delayed by a lot. *Entity Raiders is the most creative game that RYN has ever made. *There is another game of entity raiders called "Entity Raiders Special Demo Version" *There are special codes that appear every month that last for a month before expiring! But for some reason they do not expire due to RYN not working on it *Right now the updates are focused on codes and bug fixes, Everything else is final. *This game has the most scripts inside the project, The second project with the most scripts is Super RYN World. Events Here are all the events Entity Raiders will be celebrating in each month. August On August, The poster will be changed into a birthday theme and a code will be revealed October When its October, all woody heads in intros are triggered and child mode is disabled and cannot turn on. A Halloween warning will appear. Gallery Entity Raiders.png|The player shooting an enemy Entity Raiders Gameplay 3.png|Woody Heads appearing in a box which is seen in Extra Stage! Entity Raiders Gameplay 2.png|A Wave of woody heads getting shot by the player seen in Stage 2! Entity Raiders Poster.png|The old poster of the full game Entity Raiders Demo Poster.png|The current poster of the special demo version|link=Entity Raiders/Special Demo NEW ENTITY RAIDERS POSTER!!!.png|The new poster Screen Shot 2018-10-28 at 9.29.25 AM.png|Forcefield Reflecting Woody Head Attacks Category:Games Category:Entity Raiders